Where She's Supposed To Be
by alygator86
Summary: MT cuteness


Where She's Supposed To Be

Disclaimer: Not mine. So sad.

Rating: T

Summary: MT cuteness

Teddy didn't know how she got here. Well she knew, physcially, how she ended up in Mark Sloan's bed. What she didn't know is how she got here mentally.

Just about a month and a half ago, when Arizona wasn't getting along with Mark because he stared at her boobs and spent too much time with Callie, she asked Teddy to start sleeping with him again. Teddy's first reaction had been no. She had been with him and he'd slept with someone else. She'd liked him and he'd pretty much cheated on her. But the more she thought about it, the more she remembered about how sweet he was and - as if she could forget - how amazing he was in bed.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. They'd already established that they wanted the same things, she liked him and, from the looks of things, Lexie wasn't interested in him anymore. She'd heard April and Meredith talking about Jackson taking Lexie on a date.

Teddy had run into Mark, literally, after picking up some labs and they'd started talking, albeit awkwardly. And she'd realized it was the first time since Andrew left that she'd felt that giddy talking to a guy feeling that one usually feels only in high school. He'd asked her to come out with him for drinks that night and she'd agreed and now she was in his bed.

"Stop thinking so much," Mark said from next to her. He pushed some hair out of her face. "Mind blowing sex is supposed to stop the thinking."

"I wasn't thinking." She turned onto her side to face him, a smile on her face.

"I could hear the wheels turning." He lightly tapped her forehead with a smirk. "Plus your eyebrows push together juuust a little bit when you think too much."

She laughed. "They do not!"

"Yes they do." He trailed his fingers along her forehead and down the side of her cheek. "What were you thinking about?"

He couldn't deny that he really liked Teddy. When they were together the first time they were both trying to get over people but they had a lot in common and they both eventually wanted kids. However; in the last few months they'd gotten over the people they were trying to get over and they'd ended up together again. Mark honestly didn't think she'd talk to him again, much less take him up on his offer for drinks.

They had fun at Joe's; drinking and talking and laughing. And she even let him help her during a game of darts where he was pretty sure she didn't need any help with her aim.

With his reputation, it was rare that he got second chances and even rarer that he got them with a woman he liked and could see himself having a future with. He was stupid to screw it up the first time.

"Arizona," Teddy replied.

He shifted on his side to face her. "Mind blowing sex and you're thinking about Robbins?" The smile on his face let her knew he was very amused.

She covered her face with her hand, giggling. "Not like that! Just something she said."

"Uh huh. Suuure," he teased her. "She's just across the hall. I could go get her if you want."

Teddy playfully hit him in the chest. "You're going to stay here."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled and ran his fingers though her hair. "What did Arizona say?"

She smiled softly. "She just said something that made me think about there being an 'us' again. Not that there was an us for that long the first time. But maybe this time it could work. I mean I'm not hung up on Owen anymore but I don't know about you. We've gone about this all backwards this time -"

Mark cut off her rambling with a kiss. His lips pressed against hers as they moved together. He slid his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth. Teddy ran her tongue along his and sighed, her thoughts flying from her head. The man knew how to kiss.

He slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes when she opened them.

"The 'us' the first time should have been longer and I'm sorry." He stroked her cheek. "I'm not still hung up on Lexie but I think a part of me will always love her. But I'm not in love with her. I'm moving on and I hope you'll move on with me."

She ran her fingers over his chest, tracing over his muscles while he talked, mesmerized by his eyes as he continued.

"And maybe we did go about this backwards but I don't regret it. Tomorrow night I'm going to take you out to dinner and maybe we can go dancing. I'm not the best dancer but I like the idea of holding you in my arms as we sway to the music and I whisper the words of the song in your ear."

Teddy unconsciously darted her tongue out to wet her lips and didn't stop the big smile that formed on her face- he knew just the right things to say to make her melt. "I think that's a great idea."

He leaned over and kissed her again and this time she pushed on his shoulder, rolling him onto his back and she straddled him, her hair falling in a wavy, thick curtain around them.

She knew how she got here, ended up in Mark Sloan's bed. They were supposed to be here.


End file.
